1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transportation systems, and more particularly, to a method and system for monitoring transportation system vehicle operator use of mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Public transit is a part of every-day life in many parts of the world and, in particular, urban environments. With the advent of cellular technologies, talking, texting, and browsing the web on mobile devices, such as cellular phones, has become exceedingly common. A growing problem is the use of mobile devices while driving a motor vehicle, which may cause drivers to pay less attention to the road. Several states have attempted to address this problem by issuing traffic summonses to drivers who use mobile devices while driving without a hands-free device, such as a Bluetooth headset. However, not all states have enacted such prohibitions, in certain states such laws do not apply to all drivers, and the penalties are generally not particularly severe.
More importantly, drivers and operators controlling transit vehicles in various transportation systems such as a taxi system, paratransit system, a school transportation system, a rail system, a bus system and the like, also have the ability to use mobile devices while driving. In the case of drivers of public transportation vehicles, distracted driving caused by mobile device use may have particularly devastating consequences due to the large number of passengers aboard. While transportation system rules and regulations may restrict mobile device use, these rules may be difficult to enforce due to an inability to monitor drivers and operators.